The present invention relates to a garbage or food waste disposer into which garbage, such as vegetable waste, is flushed through a sink drain to be pulverized.
The conventional garbage disposer has pulverizing blades rotatably mounted within a casing which is interposed between a drain of a sink and a drain pipe. The garbage disposer pulverizes garbage, which is flushed into it with the aid of water from the sink drain, to form a thick liquid mixture, which is discharged into the drain pipe. A typical example of the prior art garbage disposer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 5746/1080.
To avoid pollution of the environment, the conventional garbage disposer should be used in an area where sewage treatment is provided to treat such pulverized garbage in a thick liquid state. The use of the garbage disposer is often prohibited in some districts so as not to produce a great amount of garbage.